


Marks of Desire

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: If this was a normal workplace, Harry thinks that no one would be the wiser. But Kingsman is by no means a normal workplace, and Harry is certain that the other knights have figured out what the pair are hiding underneath their suits.--For the prompt: Eggsy and Roxy covered in bruises, and Harry taking them aside in the hallways and empty offices to pull aside their collars and kiss and bite and suck more marks before buttoning them up and sending them on their way.





	Marks of Desire

If this was a normal workplace, Harry thinks that no one would be the wiser. Eggsy and Roxy are both expert spies, and even in the relative safety of HQ their training keeps them from letting their guards down completely. But Kingsman is by no means a normal workplace, and Harry is certain that the other knights have figured out what the pair are hiding underneath their suits. 

It’s in the way Eggsy straightens his collar a little bit more than usual, to hide the near black ring of bruises circling the base of his throat. Or the way Roxy adjusts her stance in the range, to accommodate the line of bruises that follow the curve of each of her ribs. It’s most certainly in the way their eyes seem to drift to Harry at the head of the table, and linger just a fraction longer than they should on his lips or his hands.

But if that wasn’t what tipped the other knights to their relationship, it would most certainly be Harry himself. As Galahad turned Arthur, he finds himself finally dropping all pretenses of neutrality and propriety towards those that he cares for. He’s survived a bullet to the head, he’s watched his best friend die, and he’s done with not taking what he wants when he wants it.

Which means that when he turns a corner on his way to his office and sees Eggsy walking in his direction with a cheeky smile, he already has his hands out to catch him by the waist. Eggsy only gives a half hearted protest when Harry presses him back against the wall with one hand on his hip and the other already loosening his tie.

He slides it loose just enough that he can undo the top three buttons of Eggsy’s shirt, and then Harry’s bending to press his lips to the bruised skin of Eggsy’s throat. When he takes it between his teeth and sucks, hard, the noise Eggsy makes echoes off the walls before he can bring up his hand and cover his mouth. 

When Harry pulls away, Eggsy’s skin glistens with his spit and the angry red edges are bright against the edges of the newest bruise. Taking his hand from Eggsy’s mouth, he can only smirk at Eggsy’s ragged breath as he carefully buttons his shirt back up and straightens his tie.

He leaves Eggsy leaning heavily against the wall as he continues on his way to his office, feeling Eggsy’s dark eyes on him the whole way.

It’s the same, later in the day, when he finds Roxy making herself a mug of tea in the empty kitchen. She might be quieter when Harry comes up behind her and lifts her hair away to suck a mark to the back of her neck, but she seems not to care that anyone could walk in when she guides his hand inside her jacket to her breast.

Harry lets his teeth sink in until she’s pressing back into him. Then he carefully let's go, admiring the mark before pulling her collar back up and settling her hair back in place. 

She doesn’t protest when he reaches around her and steals her mug, but she does remind him that she expects _compensation_ when they are all at home this evening.

Harry only smiles knowingly and walks out with the tea. Harry has every intention of compensating the two of them for his teasing today, and tomorrow he doubts even the support staff will be still be ignorant to their king and his knights.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](insanereddragon.tumblr.com).


End file.
